Ō Haiga the Jurogumo
Basic Information juri_han_by_kyutenzuken-d7bxi53.gif Juri-Han-wcQhuoa91-b.jpg Full name: O Haiga Tsuyu Pronunciation: Oh-hai-ga Tsu-you Nickname(s) or Alias: Whore Spider, Spider Queen Occupation: Ruler of the Aokigahara Suicide Forest Gender: Female Species: Jurogumo Age: 200 (looks 24) City or town of birth: Aokigahara Currently lives: Aokigahara Languages spoken: Japanese, English Native language: Japanese Relationship Status: Single Phsyical Apperaence Height: 5’6 Weight: 110 Figure/build: Slender Hair color: Black Hairstyle: Long black hair that trails down her back and even when standing straight still drags a few inches on the floor behind her. Facial Hairstyle: None Eye color: Left: Black and Red Right White and Silver S'kin/fur/etc color:' Pale Skin T'attoos:' Black Youkai markings Piercings: None Scars/distinguishing marks: Black Youkai Markings Preferred style of clothing: O Haiga wears a purple dudou (a form of Chinese underwear) on her chest supported with eight straps that meet on her back, forming a spider pattern. She wears long, baggy, off-white colored trousers and purple tights, and long, fingerless gloves. Her fingernails and toenails are painted bright pink. She has dark hair styled into two horn-like bangs at the top of her head, which appear to be fastened with pink ribbons. She wears Taekwondo foot wraps on her feet. Her left eye was damaged long ago (explained below) and replaced with her father's eye which glows when she uses her abilities. She also will wear extravagant kimono. Frequently worn/jewelry/accessories: Depends Personality Personality: Lascivious, Distrustful, Quiet, Cunning, Mute (Will speak if directly spoken to) Positive Traits: Cunning, Quiet, Caring (only to those in her village) Negative Traits: Lascivious, Very Distrustful, Aggressive, Easily Angered to Extreme Limits, Paranoia Combat Info Passive or Aggressive attitude? Aggressive Fighting skills/techniques: Kumo’s Fist (Spiders Fist) 843873be82176fcda0c1989172be961f.gif 898.gif Spinning_Top_Kick.gif 75300003_large_jorogumo.gif Kumo’s Fist, is the first martial art to anticipate combat using dirt. It is the fighting style developed by O Haiga. The names of all Kumo’s Fist’s moves and disciplines are plants. Kumo’s Fist seeks oneness between the senses and nature. It is usually referred to as the 'lost' martial arts. Especially effective at disabling and destroying larger opponents, O Haiga uses it as the basis of her new Chlorokinetic martial style this means once O Haiga’s energy is inside your body they can grow plants from within themselves or O Haiga can control them to clump at joints/blood vessels/ or the brain. She developed her own style which involved pressure points and bone breaking. She is a very flashy fighter who likes to toy with her opponent and is used best in bursts of aggression or rapid strikes. She often uses her hair to pull her around the battlefield quickly, disable her opponent, set up combos on her opponents, or use them as extra limbs. Her moves are confusing and unpredictable because she doesn't stick to any one way of fighting but the basis is the same. By putting her own poisonous spin on them, as well as throwing in a few of her own moves. She is designed to be a hectic fighter with fast attacks that keep her opponents off guard; as such, she is weak defensively, and many of her moves can leave her open if blocked. She often rushes in with the intent to strike quickly, often targeting joints, tendons, and Muscles. It inflicts internal damage through attacking the body's blood vessels, subsequently injuring organs which are closely intertwined with the area of the network which has been struck. To do this, the user forcefully injects a certain amount of their own chi into the opponent's blood system, causing damage to surrounding organs due to their proximity to the circulatory system. Even the slightest prick can cause severe internal damage. Targeting joints can enhance the havoc and control a Kumo’s Fist practitioner can impose upon an opponent's muscle network, the body is controlled by electrical impulses the brain sends throughout the body when O Haiga injects her energy she forcibly intercepts the impulses and manipulates them in whatever manner she sees fit. It is a powerful tactical option to have. The user's own energies can either increase the impulses in the opponent's body causing them to move uncontrollably or erratically or disrupt it completely, preventing them from moving at all. The ability to inflict severe internal trauma with minimal external force, combined with nerve interrupting and circulatory manipulation, makes the Kumo’s Fist O Haiga's most dangerous style. Special skills/magical powers/etc: Plant Manipulation/Generation tumblr_n61yqrxFfp1r3maj7o1_500.gif 2IYcjx.gif Jurogumo Physiology Hair Manipulation Poison Manipulation/Generation Hive Body: O Haiga was infused with a myriad of spiders, that use her body as a nest and feed on her energy, living in a form of symbiosis. In return, they attack and do other tasks as she commands forming her main fighting style: in battle, she boxes in opponents with her spiders and then consumes their energy once they cannot escape. Also, using her energy she can swap what species of spider it is. O Haiga is able to transfer chi her spiders she has have accumulated through them into a new target. O Haiga makes use of her techniques while in battle. The first of these techniques that she developed is her Spider-Clone Technique, which uses the Spiders to create a copy of herself, that is able to reform once struck. Offensively, she's capable of encasing her enemies in a cage of insects with the insects, preventing them from moving and depriving them of their chi. O Haiga can also use the spiders to spy and gather information. A female spider can be left on a target, which then can be tracked by its scent by the male spider, or scout spiders can be sent out and return to tell the host information about the area. O Haiga can communicate with the spiders, and the spiders specialize in stealth because they make no noise or motion during combat, making O Haiga highly adept in espionage. O Haiga has shown a considerable array of techniques to her repertoire she creates a protective dome of spiders to shield herself and her allies from incoming attacks and was shown to be able to drastically increase the growth rate of her insects, as well as summoning others from the proximity in order to gain information. It was also demonstrated that her spiders are always undergoing evolutionary adaptation through mutation and natural selection. While O Haiga's spiders only have a lifespan of a few months, their life-cycle ensures that there will always be females with eggs. Any variations that prove useful to the individual bug (and consequently the bug-user) in combat will be passed on to the next generation, which can then be used cultivated for their success against dangerous opponents in combat. O Haiga's youkai affinity gives her control over several different types of other arachnids. She can use the spiders for a variety of purposes, from offensive attacks to even sealing wounds. Weapon of choice (if any): Ōku no Poizunsōdo (Many Poisons Sword) The Katana used by O Haiga is in many ways like other katanas, a samurai sword of the slender curved blade with the exception in the edge. The edge is specially designed so that she can touch with her thumb while gripping it so as to draw blood, and grooves specially designed to spread her blood through its entire blade. Once loaded with her blood, it is a deadly weapon against anyone it's being wielded against because of O Haiga's extremely poisonous and corrosive blood. The katana is encased in a sheath and carried by one of her spider servants when not being used in battle. Weaknesses in combat: Fire, Ice, Lighting Strengths in combat: Speed, Area Control Relationships Parents' names: Kaori Tsuyu, Densuke Tsuyu Parents' Status: Deceased - Mother, Alive - Father Siblings: (later) Important Relatives: (later) Partner/Spouse: None Children: None Pets: None Enemies: Her father's soilders Backstory Like the average spider O Haiga was born with many of other sisters, to a pair of Spider Demons, her mother a full Jurogumo and her father a lesser spider Youkai. However her father hoped to use his many daughters to gain to gain more power, by attempting to marry them off to powerful Daiyoukai. O Haiga was the only one who looked like her mother so her father had high hopes for her, but O Haiga was very close with her mother. However O Haiga's mother did not want her daughters to be married off just to benefit her husband so she challenged him to a fight to the death infront of O Haiga and her sisters. So during the fight her greedy sisters sided with their father in killing their mother, for they wanted more power themselves and by mating with powerful Daiyoukai they'd be guaranteed a lavish lifestyle. During the fight O Haiga's mother urged O Haiga to run and grow strong to avenge her. O Haiga ran and soon found herself lost in a forest where she was found by a mother who'd recently lost her daughter in a village raid and adopted O Haiga despite her being a Youkai. First the villagers were weary of the Jurogumo and convinced that when she grew up she'd kill their men, however for her that was not the case, grateful; O Haiga use her powers to protect the village. Years passed and the original villagers soon died and O Haiga watched generations of people leave, come to the village and start families and she soon developed a sense of longing. After talking with the village elder O Haiga decided she needed to avenge her mother and went after her father. Leaving the village she called home behind she went in search of her father; who had been searching for her also, making one last offer to his daughter O Haiga declined and stated she wanted revenge for her mother and bloody battle ensued. Many hours passed and both Spier Youkai managed to inflict heavy wounds on each other, and O Haiga had lost an eye. However in a moment of gloating O Haiga struck the killing blow and took her father's eye in return for losing hers. When she returned to the village they were surprised at her eye. Badly injured she remained shut away in the village recovering, after she set out again and began slaughtering her sisters for betraying her mother, hundred of years passed and she faded into the villagers memory as the guardian Youkai. Hundred of years later she had slain many of her sisters and returned to her village to rest, welcomed by the villagers they told her of the wars and bandit attacks. Soon she had encased the forest for miles in every direction, with spiderwebs and miasma. Only the strongest of Daiyoukai could make it through, soon the village faded into seclusion and was not heard from since then. Category:Gen 1